


Desperate Times Call For Desperate Hands

by Rosaline (sobermeup)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Slow Mo Guys
Genre: Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Hand Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, PWP, RTX, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, They do the do at RTX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/Rosaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Danvin PWP oneshot. Gav thinks about Dan's hands just a little too much, I mean, he's in front of fans for Godsakes. Smut ensues because Gav can't keep his mind out of the gutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times Call For Desperate Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sort of RP that my friend Leslie and I did after discovering how lovely Dan the Man's hands are. Watch the mousetrap video, you'll understand.

Gavin’s favorite thing about Dan is his hands. He loves Dan for so many reasons he can’t count. But his hands, they are one of the greatest things ever. He’s made a few comments in some Let’s Plays and the fans absolutely lost it. They always tweet about it, and now at RTX Gavin isn’t prepared to answer their questions. They’re asking him about the most recent comments he made about Dan’s hands.

Dan’s hands really are one of my favorite things, Gavin thinks. They're so manly, yeah, they're just hands but, they're always so firm, well, unless he's touching me, and then they are feather light, it's like he has the touch of an angel. The things Dan can do with his hands, the things he does do with his hands, they hold mine, they hold my face, they pull me closer, they run through my hair, they caress me so softly, they touch me in all the right places. Gavin blushes as he thinks about all the ways Dan’s hands have touched him, and, well, shit, he’s standing in front of three teenage girls who want to know why he loves Dan’s hands so much.

He can’t help it though, he tries and shove all the memories of what Dan has done with those hands, and those fingers and shit, still standing in front of fans. Gavin tries not to think about the hands that slam him against walls quite regularly, the hands that force his arms above his head, the hands that-fans, okay finish up with these fans and find Dan, _goddamn_.

Gavin finds Dan talking to some guys about different cameras, and he pulls him away, throwing a hasty apology behind. He finds the nearest empty place where he thinks they won’t be disturbed. And he whispers, "Just touch me, I need your hands, I need them on me."

Gavin is all out of breath and he's panting down Dan's neck and he's gripping Dan’s collar. He’s running his hands down his chest and Gavin’s eyes are hooded as he's begging. He's so desperate and he _needs_ Dan to touch him. Softly, roughly, it doesn't matter. He needs it, and he needs it now.

"Dan, _p-please_ , touch me, I need it so bad." he’s whining at this point. Dan doesn't understand, Gavin practically attacked him and dragged him to an empty part of the center And now Gavin is begging for his touch, it's not that he minds, he loves touching Gavin, he just doesn’t understand where Gavin’s sudden need is coming from. He pushes Gavin against the nearest wall and puts a hand over his mouth.

"As much as I love you, I'm gonna need you to shut the fuck up. You sound so pretty begging, but shh," Dan pushes his other hand under Gavin's shirt and starts caressing his chest, he lightly rakes his barely there nails down Gavin's chest, and Gavin is moaning behind his hand. Gavin could easily just climax with Dan's hand over his mouth and his other hand running over his body. He's already properly half hard and if Dan keeps going he'll be full on hard. Dan can tell too, because Gavin closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall, and he can feel the little pants coming out of Gavin’s mouth. Gavin holds onto the back of Dan's shirt, and he squeezes his eyes tighter and he sucks in a breath as Dan moves his thigh in between his legs. Gavin is rutting against Dan's thigh, but it isn't fast paced. It's agonizingly slow and it's desperate. He can feel Dan's hand go down to his stomach and his fingers spreading out as he goes lower, and he pushes him harder against the wall, sending shivers down his back.

He lets out a grunt and a curse, and Dan's hand (his _fucking hand goddamn)_ pushes itself into Gavin's pants and Gavin swears he sees stars when Dan wraps his hand around his hard on. Dan puts his forehead against Gavin’s and they're both breathing hard as Dan palms Gavin. Dan doesn't even need to do full on strokes to get Gavin riled up, just slow rubbing and gripping him is enough to make Gavin curse and moan. Gavin doesn't even have his eyes open anymore and all he's doing now is chanting Dan's name over and over, grinding against his hand whenever the other stops moving. Dan takes his hand off of Gavin's mouth, he wants to hear him, and he puts it on the wall beside Gavin's head, Gavin turns his head and lays it on Dan's hand as he continues to moan.

"Dan," he also making this little whiny sounds that Dan is so happy to hear. Gavin now starts gripping Dan's arm with one hand, and he's breathing heavily on his hand. Dan can't help when he starts kissing and nipping Gavin’s exposed neck and he gets even closer to him, but he still keeps enough distance to let Gavin rut on his leg.

"Close, baby?" Dan whispers and all Gavin can do is nod. Dan pushes his hand inside Gavin's boxers, and Gavin wants to scream. The skin to skin contact is like electricity, and it feels like Dan is touch him for the first time, like he did that night, curled up on Gavin's bed, unsure hands exploring, in the present though Gavin swears he could cry because it honestly feels so good to have Dan touching him after a few days without anything sex wise. Gavin can feel his entire inside burning and he swears that nothing could ever possibly feel as good as he's feeling right now, but it's all too overwhelming and all it takes is for Dan to grip him and give a rough tug before he's coming undone in Dan's arm. Dan swears he's never heard Gavin say his name in such a raunchy way. He's quick to react because his arms drop where they are and immediately wrap around Gavin as his knees buckle and he almost fucking collapses.

"Fuck, D-Dan, God, B," Gavin whines. Dan brings them both to the floor, and leans against the wall.

"Shh, I know Gav, I know, just breathe baby," Dan is really trying to tell himself that he can't go back to their hotel room, and have Gavin go again (he's got fucking stamina that _anyone_ would envy) and he thinks about all the people counting on them, then he looks back at his babe, who is still panting and breathing hard and making these little noises. Gavin is now just trying to bask in his post-orgasm state and he may try to grind slowly against Dan once or twice bc he still gets small shocks of pleasure. His hands are now gripping the back of Dan's neck and he pulls him in for a deep kiss which is a lot messier than any other kiss they've had but he loves tasting him and the buzz he feels makes it all the better.

"What brought this on?" Dan asks, when they've both kind of come to, Gavin chuckles and grabs Dan's hands. He kisses them softly before replying.

"You're fucking hands, and some shippers. They wanted to know why I loved your hands so much, B, and my mind is wouldn't stop thinking dirty things, I couldn't take it, I needed you."


End file.
